The present disclosure relates to a toner case which contains a toner (developer), and an image forming apparatus which includes the toner case.
An electrographic image forming apparatus includes a developing device which develops a toner image on a surface of a photosensitive drum (image carrier) by using a toner supplied from a toner case. Further, the image forming apparatus includes a cleaning device which removes the toner remained on the surface of the photosensitive drum. The toner removed by the cleaning device is collected as a waste toner in a waste toner case.
There is a case where the image forming apparatus uses a toner case (empty case) which has supplied the toner to the developing device and has become empty as a waste toner case. In this regard, a supply toner case is attached to a toner case attachment part by orienting a toner supplying port downward. By contrast with this, the waste toner case is attached to a waste toner case attachment part by orienting the toner supplying port upward.